The Best Mistake
by JRFx2
Summary: The Great Trio goes to potions and as if that isn't bad enough, Ron makes a big mistake. But did it really turn out that bad? My first Fan Fic! R&R please! -Jess


A Great Time to do Something Right

The great trio was walking into potions. They took their seats, Hermione in the middle with Ron on her right and Harry on her left. Ron couldn't help but be happy to be sitting this close to Hermione. _Stop! Don't think like that Weasley! You are not interested in Hermione that way! She's your best friend. Just focus on potions…on Snape! _Ron thought angrily.

"Ron? Are you alright?" Hermione asked touching his arm. Ron thought his arm was going to burn off his body with the wonderful feeling of Hermione's tiny hand on it.

"Yeah, Yeah fine." Ron said quickly looking back to the front of the class. Much to his disappointment he felt Hermione remove her hand. Why? Why did he have to care about her so much? Why couldn't he think of her as just another girl? Well the answer was quite obvious, she isn't just another girl. She's Hermione! She's the gorgeous, smart, clever, nagging, know-it-all, Hermione… and he loves her.

"Mr. Weasley are you paying attention?!" Snape asked in his monotone voice.

"What? Oh, yes." Ron said realizing that he had been staring at Hermione instead of listening to the days lesson. Snape smirked smugly at Ron.

"As I was saying class, today you are going to make the _revealious_ potion. This potion reveals your deepest secret." Snape continued still smirking at Ron. Now I've given you the instructions. Pair up and get to work.

_Crap! _Thought Ron. His deepest secret? _Crap! _He thought again. His deepest secret being in love with Hermione! Ron didn't know what he was going to do. What if Snape made them test their potions? He couldn't test it, he'd blurt out his feelings right in front of the whole Gryffindor 6th years class, including Hermione, not to mention the 6th year Slytherin class which they attended potions with. He had to think fast. _Oh PERFECT! _Ron thought.

"Hey Neville, wanna be partners?" Ron asked quickly. Neville looked at him surprised.

"Really?" Neville asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah." Ron replied confidently.

"Okay. Yeah!" Neville said excited now.

Ron knew that Neville was really never asked to be someone's partner because he was exceptionally bad at potions which is exactly why Ron had picked him, now if Snape made them try each other's potions Neville's wouldn't work. Ron was quite proud of himself. He went and sat beside Neville leaving a curious Hermione and a surprised Harry behind, to be partners.

Ron did his potion in the way he thought correct but since he wasn't paying attention he didn't really know. Neville was concentrating rather hard, he hadn't really said a word to Ron except when he needed Ron to pass an ingredient. Ron was happy looking at how Neville's potion was a completely different color than his own. Ron put the final ingredient into the cauldron and sat back while Neville put in a different last ingredient.

"Alright time is up." Snape said annoyed. "Let's see who shall we have test a potion today?" Snape was walking around looking into everyone's cauldrons till he came to Neville's he stopped and looked more intently. "Hmmm…Mr. Weasley! You will try Mr. Longbottom's potion." Snape said smiling smugly at Ron. Ron was very pleased with his decision of working with Neville.

"Sure, Professor." Ron said smugly and picking up a spoon and scooping up some of the potion and downing in quickly.

The next thing Ron knew was that he had a sudden urge to be with Hermione to tell her how he felt. Ron jumped up from his chair knocking ingredients every which way. He walked over to Hermione swiftly and took her head in his hands confidently. Then much to the rest of the classes' including Hermione, who was quite taken aback, Ron leaned in and kissed her passionately right on the mouth. When they finally parted Ron still held Hermione's head in his hands her eyes wide with surprise.

"Bloody hell Hermione, I love you!" Ron said loudly.

Harry stared shocked the rest of the class had gasped.

"IT WORKED! I ACTUALLY DID IT!" Neville shouted amazed.

Ron suddenly seemed to snap back to his senses. He was still holding Hermione's head her eyes even wider now. Ron didn't know what to do. He stared at Hermione mouth wide open in shock. Ron dropped his hands and backed away from her slowly. He was so embarrassed, he had just announced his love for Hermione in front of everyone. He could feel his face and ears burning from the blush.

Hermione still stared shocked. _Bloody hell I ruined everything! Hermione is probably going to hate me or never speak to me again she's probably going to tell me we can't be friends anymore. _Ron watched as Hermione's face seemed to gradually relax and then very quickly Ron watched as Hermione snatched a spoon off the table and took a sample of her own potion. Then very suddenly she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him just as passionately as he had kissed her. When they parted she looked at him intently.

"I love you so much, Ron." She said and then she came back to herself. She blushed furiously. She bit her bottom lip and returned to her seat.

"Alright class, that's quite enough love for today clean up and get out." Snape said quickly.

Ron returned to his work space and cleaned up quickly. Neville sure picked a great time to do something right. Ron thought amazed. After his work space was clean and all his stuff packed Ron turned to see Hermione looking at him questioningly. Ron wasn't quite sure what to do so he just decided to do what he wanted to do. He walked over to Hermione and took her hand in his and smiled at her slightly. She smiled back and they left the potions room and the group their of bewildered classmates behind.

--

Snape walked quickly to the Headmasters office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore called from inside.

"Headmaster." Snape said entering the room.

"Is it done, Severus?" Dumbledore asked not looking up.

"Yes, sir. It's done. I guess the extra lessons I had with Longbottom paid off in the end." Snape replied.

"Oh, yes Severus and I imagine Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger would agree." the headmaster said with a smile small crossing his lips.

THE END!!


End file.
